legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Krysto2002/Crafting Items: Concept
I've been working on a concept for crafting in LU. Now this isn't the kind where you design your own items, color, add stats, etc. This is where you'd be able to combine items and materials to make new items and materials, all the while gaining you U-points (for achievements) and getting items in a new way, as an alternative to random drops. For one thing, each craft-able item would require certain ingredients from materials (random drops or gained by smelting gear) some base items to build off of (some will require mission/achievement items you can buy back from Honor) and of course a crafting fee. Your NPC hosts for the crafting center would be a group of dwarves, one who acted as the leader and doles out missions/quests to explain the process, one to smelt items into materials, one to craft new items, and one to create/sell materials. Each material you get goes into a new section of the backpack which can track up to 1,000 of each material. The pack starts empty and each newly discovered material creates its own new space. Discovering most/all materials will be its own achievement path by the way. Materials will vary from metals to crystals to rare gemstones and cloth. Discovering new materials automatically unlocks item blueprints once you have all the required materials (not items) to make that item. In order to craft an item, you MUST be that item's rank or above and crafting that item automatically links it to your character once it's made. Blueprints can make nearly ANY non-achievement item in the game (for a price) or even new materials for higher level items. Of course this opens the door to customizing items with dyes ;) For example: Mosaic Jester Cap could be crafted from a prismatic baseball cap, one cash-mere, one thinking threads and one rainbow diamond plus fifty thousand coins. Examples of materials Metals - used in forging armors, weapons, shields and other metals *cheap metal (random drop from weak enemies) *durable metal (smelt 5 cheap metals) *metal ore (random drop) *quality metal (smelt durable metal with metal ore) *forged metal (mix quality metal with forged gold and silver) *gold ore *forged gold (forge 10 gold ore) *silver ore *forged silver (forge 10 silver ore) Gems - used in crafting special items with abilities and such *rough ruby *ruby gem (5 rough rubies) *rough sapphire *sapphire gem (5 rough) *rough emerald *emerald gem (5 rough) *rough diamond *diamond gem (5 rough) *rainbow fragment (1 diamond, ruby, emerald, sapphire gem) *rainbow diamond (5 rainbow fragments) *maelstrom ore (dropped randomly from certain high powered enemies) *imaginite essence (dropped randomly from across the universe) *maelstrom crystal (fuse 10 maelstrom ores) *imaginite crystal (fuse 10 parts imaginite essence) Cloths - used in shirts, pants, certain hats and capes *Spider Silk (dropped from any spider) *tattered cloth (dropped from random weak enemies *cloth fragment (fuse 10 tattered cloth) *quality cloth (fuse 10 cloth fragments) *silken cloth (fuse 10 spider silk) *imaginite thread (mix imaginite essence with spider silk) *thinking threads (mix 10 imaginite threads) *gold thread (mix silk and forged gold) *cash-mere (mix 10 gold threads) Most low level items are all random drops, a few are enemy specific. For example, spider silk would come from spiders of any kind. Mixing these low level drops together can produce higher powered items. For exaple, mixing multiple spider silks would produce silken cloth, gold threads could produce cash-mere (get the pun :P?), mixing metals can produce refined metals and mixing one gem of each color produces rainbow fragments (multiples of which can produce rainbow diamonds, which can be used in making prismatic items) At first it all sounds complicated, but once you start accumulating items, it's really a simple matter of hard work to get the same items you could get with sheer luck. New items that could come from this would include anything from a wider variety of weaponry (more elites in more colors and varieties) the ability to make starting shirts in the color/design of your choice, making capes in new styles and colors. New achievement and mission rewards could include a dwarven beard, the helm of the blacksmith/mountain king, a dwarven shield and hammer, and of course, you'd cut the luck out of rares in exchange for good old fashioned hard work. Ninjago hoods would be as simple as mixing the color hood (ki, apothecary, hobby hood) with the necessary cloths and weapon (shimmering yari/katana) and metals and ta-daa, you have a Kiro hood, Think and Throw, Spearmans hood or Slash and stitch. The work to get one would come to equal what it would take to buy the item and its auto-link naturally prevents this from overly effecting the market. Now in the long run, this doesn't make rares EASY to get, they're still just as hard to get, however you would no longer have to rely on your own luck or the market to get them. So after splicing together all the cloths, getting the hood and weapon and forging the metals, plus the twenty or so thousand coin fee in crafting the item, you'll roughly equal the 200-300k you'd spend getting this item from the market. Dwarven Beard: Neck item +2A +2I +2L Ability: Swing your forge hammer at your feet and send enemies flying with a shockwave, dealing 4 damage Dwarven Shield: Off hand +5A Ability: Repair 5 armor to you and nearby teammates for 8 imagination. Craft: Imaginite Pack 4 Imaginite Crystals (must be formed from dropped imaginite essence), 4 Emerald gems (must be carved from dropped rough emeralds), 4 forged metal (must be forged from durable metals or smelted from other armors), 10 imaginite herbs, 10 notion potions, Obsidian armor, 50,000 coins More info/details to come, but I just love to write my ideas down in blog posts, so don't lose your head if you don't like it. Category:Blog posts